La gloire de mon père
by Ertis
Summary: La vie est loin d'être rose pour Polly Potter. Entre un Voldemort qui vend son âme pour le plaisir de pouvoir la tuer un jour, une grand mère prête à détruire le monde pour un seul sourire, des moldus plus tordus que jamais et un père qui ignore tout de son existence... Ses années à Poudlard risquent de promettre pas mal! HP/SS pour commencer, on verra pour la suite! y aura du CO!
1. Chapter 1

Rhaaa je sais! J'ai tellement de fics commencées (de moins en moins en fait vu que j'ai viré tout ce qui me parlait moins) que je ne devrai même pas envisager d'en re débuter une nouvelle mais elle me trotte dans la tête depuis tellement longtemps celle là...

Aller! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue :

Lily Evans avait 20 ans. Pour la majorité du reste du monde, elle était dans l'aube de son existence alors que pour ceux de sa race, elle en était presque au crépuscule. Elle s'y était résignée depuis la mort de sa mère. Dans 7 années, elle passerait de vie à trépas sans rien laisser derrière elle. Voilà quel était le triste sort des Apollites, maudit des millénaires auparavant pour avoir assassinés la maîtresse et le fils d'Apollon. On pouvait aisément dire qu'au bout de 11000 ans, la punition avait assez duré mais les dieux n'avaient pas du tout la même notion du temps. Ils préféraient les punitions interminables.

« A quoi penses-tu Cassy ? » S'enquit Lily en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa demi sœur de 13 ans.

« Pourquoi devons nous mourir à 27 ans ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Nous ne sommes qu'à moitié Apollites ! Nous ne vieillissons même pas comme eux ! » S'exclama la jeune fille indignée.

« Je sais chérie mais nous ne choisissons pas notre destinée. Apollon en a décidé ainsi ! »

« Nous sommes ses descendantes directes pourtant ! Si nous venons à mourir sans descendance, lui aussi mourra ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant pour alléger notre sanction ? »

« Pas à ses yeux. Les dieux sont égoïstes, cruels et égocentriques Cassy. Souviens t en ! Ils se moquent pas mal de notre sort si ça n'a rien à voir avec eux ! »

« Mais c'est sa survie merde ! »

« Langage Cassy ! » La rabroua doucement Lily.

« Toi au moins tu as de la chance ! Tu as trouvé ta place dans ce monde. Tu es reconnue comme étant une sorcière c'est plutôt cool ! J'aimerais bien avoir des pouvoirs comme les tiens. Surtout voir le futur ! »

« C'est limité chérie ! Mais au moins, je sais où je vais ! »

« Et tu vois tes enfants ? »

« Une fille. Elle révolutionnera le monde ! » Sourit fièrement Lily à l'idée de cet hypothétique enfant.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le père ! » Pouffa Cassandra en lui mettant un léger coup dans les côtes.

« Ça va se payer ça petite peste ! » S'écria Lily en lui sautant dessus pour une séance de chatouille en pleine ruelle Londonienne.

Cassandra éclata de rire avant de se mettre à crier et la supplier d'arrêter ses légers sévices.

« Eh toi le démon ! On t'a jamais dit de ne pas chasser sur le territoire de Kyrian de Thrace. » Les surprit une voix froide, dure et parfaitement maîtrisée.

Lily arrêta immédiatement et plaça Cassandra derrière elle pour la protéger. Voilà le deuxième inconvénient d'être une Apollite songea t elle attristée. La majorité d'entre eux ne supportant pas l'idée de mourir à 27 ans, ils s'étaient mis à boire du sang humain avant de leur voler leurs âmes pour allonger leur vie. Ils étaient donc devenus des démons et étaient ardemment chassés par les chasseurs de la nuit, guerriers immortels créés par Artémis.

« Je crois que vous faites erreur ! » Tenta Lily le plus convaincante possible.

« Ouais, c'est ce que vous dites tous ! » Railla le dit Kyrian en sortant une lourde épée semblant provenir d'une autre époque. « Sauve-toi gamine ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire du mal à ma sœur ? » S'écria Cassandra en rassemblant tout son courage. « Vous les chasseurs de la nuit, vous êtes tous pareils ! Ce n'est pas nous les monstres, c'est vous ! »

« Calme-toi Cassy ! » Souffla doucement Lily, prête à tout pour protéger sa petite sœur. « Ecoutez, nous ne sommes pas des démons. Nous appartenons au culte de Pollux. Nous avons accepté de mourir à nos 27 ans. »

« C'est ça oui ! » Grommela Kyrian en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Instinctivement, Lily referma ses bras sur Cassandra pour la protéger des éventuels assauts de ce psychopathe blond aux traits d'Adonis grec. S'était de notoriété publique qu'Artémis ne choisissait que des hommes extrêmement beaux pour la servir même si le clan des chasseurs de la nuit comptait également quelques femmes tout aussi sublimes et dangereuses que leurs homologues masculins.

« On se calme le Grec ! » Le retint une voix indubitablement masculine, basse et profonde.

Il sortit lentement de l'ombre, déployant sa carrure de colosse et ses deux mètres. Entièrement vêtu de cuir, un sac lâchement posé sur son épaule, des cheveux noirs méchés de rouges qui encadraient son visage viril aux yeux masqués par des lunettes de soleil noire même en cette nuit sans lune. Lily n'eut aucun mal à mettre un nom sur lui même si elle ne l'avait jamais réellement rencontrée. Acheron Parthenopaeus. Apostolos. Le fils de la destructrice. Celui qui causerait sa perte prochaine songea t elle envoûtée malgré elle. Elle savait qu'il était maudit de bien des façons et l'une d'elle étant qu'aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister. Elle aurait aimé être plus forte.

« Mais Ach… » S'exclama Kyrian visiblement mécontent.

« Et moi qui pensait t'avoir mieux entraîné que ça ! Franchement, quelle menace vient d'une adolescente hein ? Quand à mademoiselle Evans… Il n'y a pas de danger. » Assura t il.

Lily ne réagit même pas quand il prononça son nom de famille, préférant savourer la manière dont les deux syllabes roulaient sur sa langue. Elle savait qu'il était omniscient. Il releva ses manches, dévoilant des avant bras musclés et dorés. Elle remarqua immédiatement le dragon stylisé sur son avant bras droit et sourit. Simi. Le bébé démon Charonte d'Acheron.

« Il fait peur ! » Souffla Cassandra en enfouissant son visage contre sa grande sœur.

« C'est Acheron ! » Expliqua doucement Lily. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui connaît bien les castes d'Apollites ! Il ne nous fera rien ! »

« C'est exact princesse ! » Déclara t il amusé.

Lily grimaça un peu en entendant le princesse. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'elle était de nature en tant que descendante directe d'Apollon. Et quelle était sa double malédiction.

« Tu devrais te concentrer sur les vrais démons Kyrian ! Il y en a bien suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à s'attaquer à deux descendantes d'Apollon ! »

Dépité, Kyrian obéit et tourna les talons, sautant sur le toit le plus proche.

« Timing impeccable ! » Sourit doucement Lily en inclinant la tête sur le côté. « Merci Acheron ! »

Il haussa un sourcil derrière ses verres noirs. C'était rare que quelqu'un le remercie même si celle là était différente. Il ne la voyait pas dans le futur. Et ce cas de figure ne se présentait que lorsqu'il était proche de quelqu'un ce qui n'était pas encore le cas.

« Nous nous reverrons ! » Assura t elle en tournant les talons, soutenant sa petite sœur encore terrifiée.

Il sourit. Oui, ils se reverraient sans aucun doute.

« » « » « »

De cafés en cafés, de confessions à demi mot en confession à demi mots, ils avaient appris à se connaître même si ça ne serait que très éphémère. S'était probablement ce qui les avait conduits dans le petit appartement de la jeune femme. Deux corps nus s'ébattaient l'un contre l'autre. Elle haletait son prénom passionnément tandis qu'il profitait de ce bref instant de tendresse. Artémis ne s'était jamais montrée aussi douce avec lui. Personne n'avait fait pour lui ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Livrer son âme et son corps à un homme qu'elle connaissait par cœur sans qu'il ne le sache vraiment. Lily détourna le visage pour ne pas qu'il voit ses larmes. Un peu de regret, un peu de remord. Son déclin venait tout juste de commencer et ça empirerait quand il partirait au petit matin pour ne plus jamais revenir.

« Acheron, tu veux bien me promettre une chose ? » Murmura t elle en se lovant doucement dans ses bras.

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Je vais mourir. Pas dans 7 ans mais très bientôt. Mais je ne mourrais pas sans descendance et je sais que ça sera une petite fille. Elle ne sera pas touchée par la malédiction mais sera une injure à certains dieux. Promets-moi que tu ne laisseras pas Artémis la tuer ! »

« Pourquoi voudrait-elle la tuer ? »

« Promets le moi ! »

« Attend, est-ce que cet enfant sera le mien ? »

« Non ! » Murmura Lily le cœur au bord des lèvres. « Non, ça ne sera pas ton enfant »

Pardonne-moi. Pardonnez moi tous les deux songea t elle en se serrant d'avantages contre le colosse Atlante.

« Je ne laisserais pas Artémis toucher à un cheveu de ta fille. Tu as ma parole que rien ne lui arrivera ! »

« Merci ! » Souffla t elle un peu rassurée.

Artémis trouverait bien quelques intermédiaires pour lui nuire de toute manière mais au moins, la déesse ne pourrait pas s'en prendre directement à sa petite princesse songea t il en caressant discrètement son ventre encore plat ou un petit bébé était seulement en train de faire son apparition.

« » « » « »

Il était parti au matin comme elle l'avait vu et un mois plus tard, le test de grossesse virait au bleu. C'était une femme en larme qui s'était présentée devant les portes closes d'un gigantesque manoir.

« Lily ? » S'étonna James en voyant sa meilleure amie trempée et l'air désespérée devant lui. « Entre vite. Que s'est il passé ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi James. Je suis enceinte ! » Parvint elle à hoqueter entre ses larmes.

« Lily ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'enquirent Albus et Remus aux portes du salon.

« Elle est enceinte ! » Lâcha James en la soutenant. « Mumus chéri, tu veux bien aller lui chercher une tasse de thé ? »

« Bien sur ! » Souffla le loup garou en disparaissant à toute vitesse.

James et Albus aidèrent la jeune femme à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Avec Sirius et Severus, ils étaient les 5 seuls à être au courant de sa véritable nature et ils l'avaient toujours supportée même quand ça signifiait se faire sucer du sang pour qu'elle survive. Remus lui ramena son thé avec une légère potion calmante qui n'aurait aucun effet sur le fœtus. Elle se relaxa lentement et sécha ses larmes avec un petit sourire désolé.

« Navrée. Les hormones ! » Renifla t elle misérablement.

« C'est l'homme de ta vision le père ? » S'enquit James avec son tact habituel.

« Oui c'est lui. Ecoutez moi tous les 3, je sais que je vais mourir dans peu de temps. Moins de 3 ans à vrai dire. James, j'aimerais que tu adoptes ma fille. Que personne ne puisse faire le rapprochement entre Acheron et elle. Et si c'était impossible au moment de ma mort, Albus, ce que je vais vous demander va vous coûter beaucoup mais je vous implore d'accepter. Vous savez que j'ai des demi-sœurs qui sont comme moi. En aucun cas ma fille ne devra être placée chez elles ! Placez là chez Pétunia. Je sais qu'elle est horrible, qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle hait la magie mais même là, ma fille sera plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs. »

« Lily… »

« Je vous en prie Albus ! J'ai obtenu d'Acheron qu'il la protège d'Artémis mais ça ne suffira pas. Elle a des hommes de main partout dans le monde. Mais si elle grandit comme une simple mortelle, loin du moindre cercle d'Apollite ou de chasseurs, elle aura une chance de devenir quelqu'un d'incroyable. Remus ? »

« Tu sais que j'adore les enfants Lily ! Cette petite princesse sera l'enfant la plus heureuse du monde. Je te le promets ! »

« Je pourrais la faire passer pour ma fille dès sa naissance ! » Les surprit James qui réfléchissait seul dans son coin. « Me regardez pas comme ça ! On sait comment est le ministère en ce qui concerne les enfants et les loups garous. Si effectivement il arrive quelque chose à Lily, la petite serait de toute manière une Potter ! »

« James a raison ! » Sourit Remus. « Viens habiter ici Lily ! Vous passerez pour un couple normal aux yeux du monde sorcier. »

« C'est une idée formidable ! » Admit Albus, les yeux de nouveau scintillants.

« Vous êtes certain que ça ne vous dérange pas tous les deux ? » Risqua Lily le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

« Certains ! » Assurèrent l'heureux petit couple en échangeant le même sourire radieux. « Tu as comme notre petite sœur Lily jolie ! »

« T'as déjà une idée de prénom ? » S'écria Sirius, les prenant tous par surprise.

« Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé toi ? » S'exclama James hilare.

« Il y a quelques minutes mais vous étiez trop occupé pour faire attention à moi ! Alors ? Une petite maraudeuse en prévision ? Je dis prem's pour être le parrain ! »

Lily éclata de rire, reconnaissante. Cassandra avait raison, elle avait une vie formidable même si elle était très brève. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir d'aussi bons amis ?

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Qui ne connaissait pas le cercle des immortels que je sache à qui je dois vraiment donner envie de le lire?


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonsoir!

Me voilà de retour pour le chapitre 1!

Question, Pour ceux de vieille date qui me suivaient, est-ce que vous voudriez retrouver l'intégrale de mes fics sur un blog ou un truc du genre? Je sais que j'en ai effacé pas mal mais est-ce que vous voudriez pouvoir les relire? Dites moi! :)

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Je vois une tête madame Potter ! Poussez encore une fois que je puisse dégager les épaules ! » Ordonna gentiment une sage femme pendant que Lily hurlait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

James et Remus, présents tous les deux, lui tenaient chacun une main en l'encourageant. Officiellement, Rémus était là pour supporter lejoyeux petit couple. Le mariage express de James Potter, héritier d'une des plus riches familles sorcière d'Angleterre avec Lily Evans, officiellement une fille de moldus et au ventre déjà bien arrondi, avait fait couler plus d'encres que les exactions récentes de Lord Voldemort. Le corps de Lily s'arqua une dernière fois avant qu'un cri indigné ne succède au sien dans un feu d'artifice de lumière.

« Par Merlin ! » Haleta l'infirmière en écarquillant les yeux devant le nouveau né qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Il y a un problème ? » S'écria faiblement Lily en essayant de voir par delà le drap qui recouvrait ses genoux surélevés.

« Elle est… Parfaite ! » Balbutia la femme âgée en lui tendant sa fille qui cessa de pleurer.

Lily sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant un regard troublant croiser le sien. Des rétines argents comme du mercure liquide aux inquiétantes spirales. Les yeux de son père qui se muèrent en vert émeraudes quand elles croisèrent leurs jumelles.

« Bonjour mon joli bébé ! Ma magnifique petite fille. » Murmura t elle en frottant son nez contre celui de la fillette qui bailla en gigotant dans les bras chauds de sa mère.

« Elle a un prénom cette demoiselle ? »

« Pas encore ! » Soupira Lily, incapable de se décider sur un prénom.

« Elle est magnifique Lily ! » Chuchota James pour ne pas déranger l'enfant au fin duvet blond. « Tout le portrait de sa maman. »

« Non. Elle ressemble à son père ! » Sourit tendrement la jeune mère.

Ce père qui ignorerait encore longtemps son existence.

« » « » « »

« SABINA ! »

Le cri résonna dans tout Kalosis, l'enfer Atlante, faisant sursauter les démons Spathis peu habitués aux cris d'Appolymi. C'est vrai que la déesse était plutôt du genre calme et morbide en général. Stryker, le chef des démons Spathis, leva la tête intrigué. Pour la mettre dans cet état… Il n'y a avait pas grand chose. La seule fois où elle manifestait une émotion quelconque, s'était quand elle pensait à son fils, son cher Apostolos, disparu depuis des millénaires. Il vit la démone Charonte traverser le hall de Kalosis à toute vitesse. Peau dorée, cheveux blonds, cornes et ailes safran et yeux rouges, elle était un arc en ciel de couleurs chaudes. Mais mieux ne valait ne pas se fier à l'apparence des Charontes. Il savait très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas des tueurs pour rien.

« Akra ! » Souffla la Charonte en s'agenouillant devant la dernière déesse Atlante.

Plutôt petite, blonde, les yeux argentés, Appolymi n'avait que l'apparence d'une frêle jeune femme mais ses colères pouvaient se montrer chaotiques comme en témoignait son affectueux surnom de destructrice. Après tout, elle avait elle même causé la mort de toute sa famille sans le moindre remord peu avant de détruire l'Atlantide et de ramener les mortels à de vulgaires hommes des cavernes. Le nez aquilin, les pomettes hautes, un port de tête rafiné, elle avait toujours été l'une des plus belles déesses… En directe concurrence avec Aphrodite.

« Est-ce que tu l'as senti toi aussi ? » S'exclama la déesse toute excitée.

« Oui Akra. Une petite Atlante vient de naître. La fille de votre fils. »

« Ramène les moi elle et sa mère. Je veux serrer un bébé dans mes bras. Moi qui n'ai jamais eu la chance de serrer mon propre fils autrement que mort, je veux sentir la force d'une petite déesse Atlante. Prends Xedrix avec toi ! » Indiqua t elle en pointant du menton un immense démon à la peau marbrée de noir.

« Oui Akra ! »

Appolymi profita de sa solitude pour rire en tournant sur elle même. Une petite fille. Voilà qui était vraiment merveilleux.

« » « » « »

Lily devait admettre une chose, être à moitié Apollite avait ses bons côtés. Sachant qu'ils ne vivaient que 27 ans et qu'ils n'avaient donc que 9 années pour se reproduire, les après accouchements s'arrangeaient beaucoup plus vite. 6 heures à peine après avoir donné naissance à sa fille, elle n'était pas à proprement parler en pleine forme mais elle ne souffrait pas comme les autres mères. Et sa petite fille était d'un calme Olympien même si l'expression était plutôt mal choisie pour une Atlante. James et Remus étaient retournés au manoir pour préparer l'arrivée du bébé Potter ( faute de prénom) et l'avaient donc laissée seule pour profiter au maximum de cet instant de béatitude absolue.

« C'est ici ! »

Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux parfaits inconnus à la beauté stupéfiantes. Une femme grande, blonde, magnifique et un homme inquiétant bâti comme une armoire à glace, blond lui aussi. Inconsciemment, elle serra sa fille contre elle et se prépara mentalement au combat mais les deux inconnus s'agenouillèrent sans quitter le bébé des yeux.

« La grande déesse Appolymi nous envoie. » Déclara la blonde d'une voix chantante et teintée d'un fort accent exotique. « Je m'appelle Sabina et voici Xedrix. Elle nous a demandé de vous amener vous et votre fille auprès d'elle. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit Lily pas franchement rassurée.

« Akra Appolymi n'a pas pu porter son fils pour le protéger. Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de le serrer dans ses bras lui ou un autre enfant et certainement pas un enfant de son propre sang. Elle ne vous veut aucun mal. Juste… Profiter un peu de votre joie. »

Récemment mère, Lily ne put refuser. Elle savait que le passé d'Acheron n'était pas glorieux et qu'Appolymi devait probablement se sentir seule, enfermée à tout jamais dans les profondeurs de Kalosis. C'était leur malédiction.

Appolymi avait juré des millénaires auparavant que si elle était relâchée, elle détruirait le monde. Et ses paroles étant des professions de foi, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de les accomplir elle-même. Acheron était le seul à pouvoir libérer sa mère mais l'espoir et l'amour qu'il plaçait dans ce monde était tel qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller la voir. Jamais en 12000 ans il n'avait réellement serré sa mère contre lui. Et ils en souffraient immensément tous les deux.

« Puis je ? » Demanda doucement Sabina en tendant les bras vers la petite fille qui venait d'ouvrir ses yeux de nouveau argentés.

Lily la lui tendit en hésitant un peu mais la petite lâcha un petit couinement extatique qui la convainquit. Elle était probablement meilleure juge qu'elle en matière de démons et d'Atlante songea t elle amusée en s'appuyant sur le démon mâle. Ils prononcèrent ensemble une phrase en Atlante et une espèce de vortex illumina la chambre déjà bien claire.

« C'est une Lamina ! » Expliqua Xedrix en voyant son air hésitant. « Une porte spatio temporelle qui relie votre monde à Kalosis. Normalement, nous aurions simplement pu nous téléporter là bas mais comme vous n'êtes pas Atlante, c'est un risque que nous préférons ne pas prendre ! »

« Oh ! Merci alors ! » Souffla Lily en se laissant entraînée.

Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes et s'était aussi désagréable que prendre un portoloin. Ils débarquèrent dans une pièce sombre si ce n'était pour les innombrables chandelles qui l'illuminait. Le ciel était noir, le sofa était noir, le marbre était noir, tout était noir. Et au milieu de cette pièce se trouvait la femme la plus belle qu'elle eut jamais vu. Appolymi sans aucun doute.

« Bienvenue sur Kalosis ! » S'exclama t elle d'une voix enjouée qui contrastait avec la décoration morbide. « Installez vous ! J'imagine que l'accouchement ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir. Par le Chaos quelle beauté ! » Sourit elle en prenant l'enfant des bras de Sabina qui alla se poster près d'une colonne. « Comment s'appelle cette petite merveille ? »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom convenable ! »

« Je me souviens avoir eu un mal fou à trouver un prénom pour mon fils ! » Sourit elle tendrement sans lâcher l'enfant des yeux. « Puis je me permettre de vous faire une suggestion ? »

« Bien sur ! Toutes les idées sont les bienvenues. »

« Mon fils… Quand il était encore mortel il avait une sœur dont il était vraiment très proche. Même si sa famille n'était qu'un amas de cinglés cruels et vils, elle était réellement gentille. Elle s'appelait Ryssa. C'est elle que les Apollites ont tués avec son fils. La maîtresse d'Apollon ! »

« Ne serait ce pas malvenu d'appeler ma fille comme la femme que mon ancêtre à fait exécuter ? »

« Non. Apostolos sera ému. »

« Il ne doit rien savoir ! » S'exclama Lily suppliante. « Je vous en supplie. Ma fille est tellement petite. Je n'ai pas envie que sa relation établie avec lui la mette en danger ! Je n'en ai pas honte détrompez vous. J'ai aimé Acheron et vu l'espérance de vie qu'il me reste, je l'aimerais jusqu'à la fin. Mais ma fille… Elle ne doit pas être mise en danger à cause de ses parents. Je suis certaine que vous me comprenez. Mais je ne vous empêcherais jamais de la voir. C'est votre petite fille après tout. Mais Acheron… attendez qu'elle sache se défendre ou qu'elle soit en danger mortel pour le prévenir. »

« Il va m'en vouloir ! »

« Je suis vraiment navrée de vous imposer ça ! »

« Non. Je comprends vos motivations. J'ai fais la même chose. »

Lily sursauta quand la porte du salon d'Appolymi s'ouvrit à la volée sur quelques démons Charontes, toutes ailes dehors, à l'air féroce. La déesse se leva alertée et un flash de lumière éclaira brièvement la pièce. 3 jeunes femmes venaient juste d'apparaître et au regard de la déesse Atlante, ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

« Merde ! » Souffla la blonde en gigotant sur place mal à l'aise.

« Lily, laissez moi vous présenter les 3 garces responsables du malheur de mon fils ! » Cracha Appolymi de toute évidence folle de rage.

« C'était pas de notre faute ! » S'écria la brune en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. « On était encore novices en la matière à l'époque ! »

« Et notre excuse cette fois ci c'est quoi ? » Grommela la rousse.

« Clotho ! » Grogna la blonde en envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa sœur.

« Les Parques ! » Comprit Lily horrifiée en bondissant devant Appolymi pour protéger sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois ci ! » Gronda Appolymi prête à déchaîner ses pouvoirs pour détruire ces 3 pestes.

« Nous n'étions pas censés d'avoir qui était la petite que nous avons maudit ! » Se défendit Lachésis.

« Que vous avez… QUOI ? » Hurla Appolymi, prenant l'enfant par surprise.

La petite se mit à hurler en agitant ses petits bras devant elle.

« Désolée ma Komatia. » Murmura la déesse en fusillant les triplettes du regard.

« Vous l'avez maudite ? » Hoqueta Lily. « Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que notre existence n'est pas suffisante ? »

« Et qui aurait pu prévoir que la descendante d'Apollon aurait un enfant avec le destructeur Atlante hein ? » Railla Atropos pas du tout coupable.

« Vous ! Bande de guenons décérébrées ! » Cracha Appolymi. « Quelle sera sa malédiction ? »

« Les mêmes que son père ! » Souffla Lachésis mal à l'aise.

Lily comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas une bonne choses quand elle vit le visage d'Appolymi se figer et perdre le peu de couleurs qui lui restait.

« Enfin, sauf qu'elle ne te libèrera pas en venant te voir ! »

« J'aurais préféré ça à la marque d'Epithymia ! Est-ce qu'elle la porte aussi ? »

« Oui ! » Lâcha Clotho.

« NON ! » Cria Lily, sentant ses jambes vaciller sous elle.

La marque d'Epithymia. Il n'y avait rien de pire que ça. Epithymia était la déesse du désir chez les Atlantes. Tous ceux portant sa marque attisait les passions du sexe opposé. De la même manière que toutes les femmes croisant le chemin d'Acheron ne voulaient qu'une chose, se glisser dans son pantalon, voilà ce qui attendait sa fille.

« Faites de moi ce que vous voulez mais n'infligez pas ça à ma fille ! » Supplia t elle le regard noyé de larmes. « Regardez là. Elle est si petite, si fragile. C'est injuste ! »

« Cette gamine aura le pouvoir de tous nous détruire ! Comme sa grand mère, c'est une destructrice. Elle n'aura pas besoin de toi Appolymi pour réduire ce monde en cendre. Elle grandira seule et rejetée de tous. En agissant comme tu l'as fait Lily, tu as mis la vie de tes amis en danger. Tu as semé les graines de ta propre destruction. Cette petite fille est l'Abadonna. Le cœur de la destructrice.» Déclara froidement Clotho avant de s'évaporer avec ses sœurs.

« Je suis réellement navrée ! » Murmura Appolymi en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Mais contre elle, même moi je ne peux rien faire. Il n'y a qu'Acheron et ta fille qui pourraient les faire définitivement taire. »

« Savez vous quand la malédiction s'est déclenchée chez Acheron ? »

« Il avait 6 ans ! » Avoua Appolymi. « Lily regarde moi. Je te promets que le jour de ses 6 ans, je lui enverrais de quoi se défendre. Sabina ? »

« Oui Akra ? »

« Voudrais tu devenir le démon personnel de notre petite princesse ? »

« Ça… Ça serait un immense honneur Akra ! » Souffla la démone ravie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Je ne laisserais pas mon unique petite fille sans protection ! »

« Merci ! » Souffla la jeune femme en prenant la main libre de la déesse dans les siennes.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais ne pas mourir… »

« Je ne veux pas tuer des mortels pour le reste de mon existence. Si ma fille est en sécurité et heureuse, ça me convient tout à fait. »

« Tu as du courage jeune Apollite. Je comprends ce que mon fils à vu en toi. »

« Et je pense que… Ma fille, aura beaucoup de chance d'avoir une grand mère comme vous ! »

« Merci ! » Sourit Appolymi un peu émue. « A bientôt ma petite Ryssa ! » Murmura t elle en embrassant tendrement l'enfant qui dormait à poing fermé dans ses bras.

« Non. Pas Ryssa. Appolymia. Un peu comme sa grand-mère. Poly ! » Sourit doucement Lily.

« Ce n'est pas un prénom courant. Il pourrait la mettre en danger ! »

« Vous le méritez bien ! »

Le froid l'envahit quand Lily reprit sa fille mais elle savait que cette fois, ça ne serait que passager. Pauvre petite songea t elle une fois seule. Et maudites soient les Parques.

A suivre…

* * *

J'ai essayé de mettre un maximum d'explication pour les termes barbare. A titre informatif, Akra signifie maîtresse et le masculin est Akri. Et sinon, ca vous a plu? Je crois que la fic se passera en deux parties. une côté sorcier et on la retrouvera plus tard (probablement avec Hermione et d'autres) mais à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Oubliez pas la review!

A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Vu qu'on me l'a demandé, mes anciennes fics sont en train d'être rapatriée sur un blog dont vous trouverez le lien dans ma bio ainsi qu'un lien vers ma page facebook. Pour le moment, il n'y a que Save Us From Death qui y est mais je vais les rajouter petit à petit (je crois même qu'il y a un chapitre exclusif que je n'avais pas encore posté... Enfin je crois, je sais plus ce que j'avais posté) Et je tiendrai au courant des updates depuis ma page facebook!

Alors? Heureux? lol! :)

Bonne lecture!

Oh, et je rappelle qu'il y a donc un Cross Over avec la série du cercle des immortels de la merveilleuse et unique SHERRILYN KENYON!

* * *

Chapitre 2

31 Octobre 1981

Poly était survoltée depuis plus d'une heure et Lily avait renoncé à la calmer. Elle savait que sa fille était très sensible aux ondes qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises et que cet état de nerf ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.

« Lily ! C'est lui ! Prends Poly et fuis ! » Cria James quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Figée par l'horreur elle n'obéit pas tout de suite. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que James allait mourir à cause d'elle. Son regard dévia vers sa fille qui avait enfin cessé de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient redevenus argentés. Comme si elle savait ce qui allait se produire, elle renifla misérablement en tendant ses bras vers sa mère. Lily l'attrapa, la serra contre elle et se précipita à l'étage.

« APPOLYMI ! » Hurla t elle en grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse. « Je vous en prie ! Aidez moi ! » Sanglota t elle en se barricadant dans la nurserie, espérant gagner un peu de temps.

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé en bas. Lily n'avait pas besoin d'être omnisciente pour savoir que James était probablement tombé, mort, sur la table basse en verre du salon. Pauvre Rémus. Tout ça à cause d'elle.

« Mam ! » Souffla Poly en posant ses petites mains potelées sur le visage de sa mère. « pleure ? Bobo ? »

« Non mon ange. Je t'aime ma chérie. Tu comprends maman ? Je t'aime très fort et peu importe ce qui se passera maintenant, je t'aimerais toujours ! Tout ira bien pour toi. Ta grand mère veillera sur toi ! »

Poly recommença à hurler peu avant que la porte n'explose. Lord Voldemort se dressa dans toute sa splendeur et examina rapidement le tableau devant lui. Lily Potter, magnifique, courageuse, forte et fière, tenant entre ses bras une petite fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux émeraudes. Superbe petite fille, il devait bien l'admettre.

« Tuez moi mais ne touchez pas à ma fille ! » Gronda t elle.

Une lionne songea t il charmé. Dommage qu'il doive les tuer toutes les deux.

« Toi d'abord, elle après ! » Sourit il avant de prononcer le sortilège de la mort qui faucha la jeune femme. « A ton tour Poly Potter. J'ai toujours trouvé ce prénom ridicule ! AVADA KEDAVRA»

Le sortilège la frappa à son tour avant de lui revenir dessus aussi vite. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lui, le plus puissant de tous les sorciers, détruit par une gamine d'un an. Il hurla sa rage durant tout le temps que le sortilège faisait son office. Il se vengerait même s'il devait traverser l'enfer à genoux.

« » « » « »

« Traverser l'enfer à genoux… Poétique… Et stupide ! »

Il releva la tête en vitesse, ébloui par la lumière qui régnait dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Des colonnes de marbre blanc soutenaient le plafond vouté. Et au bout de l'allée, sur un trône d'or, se trouvait une magnifique rousse aux yeux verts émeraudes. Elle aurait pu être le portrait craché de Lily s'il n'était pas certain de l'avoir tuée.

« Oh oui ! Tu l'as tuée. Et tu m'as rendu un fier service ! Cette petite garce pensait qu'elle pouvait coucher avec mon Acheron sans que je ne dise rien et lui donner ce dont j'ai toujours été incapable. Mais tu n'aurais jamais pu tuer l'enfant. Elle est bien protégée par cette cinglée Atlante ! »

« Vous soliloquez souvent comme ça ? » Grommela Voldemort en vérifiant qu'il était toujours entier.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça gamin ! Je suis une déesse et tu n'es qu'un avorton comparé à moi ! » Feula t elle en se redressant sur son trône. « J'aurais pu te laisser crever comme un chien mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Remercie ma bonne humeur pour ça ! Je t'ai fait venir ici juste avant que tu ne meures pour te proposer un marché ! Ce que tu as toujours désiré : L'immortalité ! »

« Quelles sont les conditions ? »

« Droit au but ! J'aime bien ça ! Dans ton cas, il va y en avoir quelques unes. Tu vas devenir un chasseur de la nuit et passer l'éternité à travailler pour moi. Tu tueras les démons qui grouillent sur terre. Tu suivras un entraînement intensif avec Acheron qui est le chef des chasseurs. Il a l'air très jeune mais ne t'y fie pas, même moi je le crains. En aucun cas tu ne devras lui dire comment tu es mort ou qui tu veux tuer. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Limpide ! »

« Dans ce cas ! » Sourit elle diabolique en s'approchant de lui avec une grâce encore inégalée.

Elle posa sa main sur sa nuque et il sentit une partie de lui s'échapper tandis que quelque chose de sombre, primitif et puissant s'éveillait en lui. Eternel songea t il en souriant béat.

« Oh, avant que je n'oublie, tu ne pourras plus sortir à la lumière du jour. Les rayons du soleil te tueraient à toute vitesse. Et maintenant, je vais te présenter ton professeur ! »

Un géant aux cheveux noirs apparut à quelques pas d'eux l'air fortement ennuyé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 20 ans mais Voldemort ne s'y trompa pas. Ce type était d'une puissance suffocante. Mieux valait être son ami que son ennemi même si finalement, il ne voulait être ni l'un, ni l'autre. Des mèches rouges balayaient sa chevelure. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir plein de poches, de doc Martins noires agrémentées de petites chauves souris et un blouson en cuir noir clouté terminait la panoplie du parfait petit gothique. Ses ray ban semblaient vissées sur son nez et un air d'ennui profond peignait ses traits d'une beauté parfaite.

« Encore un nouveau ? » Grommela t il en le jaugeant d'un simple regard. « T'as rien trouvé de mieux Artie ? »

« Arrête de discuter et prends ton rôle en main. Entraîne le ! » Ordonna t elle en lui tournant le dos.

Acheron serra les poings. Ne pas la tuer tout de suite. Ça ne serait pas bon pour son image de marque. Il se tourna vers le nouveau qui le fixait avec un air de défi. Génial songea Acheron déjà excédé. Un mélange entre Zarek et Valerius… Voilà qui promettait de longues migraines (n.a : Zarek est le fils d'une esclave grecque et d'un sénateur romain. Valerius est son demi frère et ils se détestent cordialement).

« » « » « »

« SALE PETITE GARCE ! » Hurla Appolymi folle de rage en balançant un vase contre le mur de son salon.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Artémis avait pu s'abaisser à faire une telle chose. Recruter l'homme qui avait tué Lily et qui avait voulu tuer Poly. Etait-elle si bête pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'Acheron la massacrerait une fois qu'il apprendrait la vérité ? Pensait elle réellement que son nouveau jouet aurait la puissance nécessaire pour tuer une déesse ?

« Ça se paiera ! » Promit elle en regardant dans sa Sfora, orbe d'où elle voyait tout, passé, présent et futur confondu. « Oh oui, ça se paiera ! »

Elle avait bien entendu les suppliques de Lily mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir et son cœur saignait pour sa petite fille et la jeune femme qui avait aimé son fils. C'était injuste. Elle était incapable de protéger sa propre famille ou du moins, celle qui lui restait et qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Mais que pouvait elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas amener Poly ici. Kalosis n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour une enfant. Stryker… Elle osait à peine imaginer ce que ferait le chef des spathis s'il apprenait qu'il existait dorénavant un moyen de contrôler la destructrice et son fils.

C'était cruel, immoral… Mais pour le bien de tous, elle l'espérait sincèrement. Elle laisserait l'enfant parmi les mortels et si, comme promis, à ses 6 ans, Poly ne semblait pas heureuse… Puisse leurs dieux leur venir en aide parce qu'elle dresserait une nouvelle destructrice.

« » « » « »

4 ans et demi plus tard.

Poly était bien réveillée en ce 30 Juillet 1986. Elle savait que dans 5 minutes, elle aurait 6 ans. Même si personne ne lui fêtait jamais son anniversaire, pour elle, ça restait une date importante. Elle était parvenue à récupérer un vieux réveil pas complètement cassé et l'avait caché dans son placard pour ne pas que son oncle le trouve. 3 minutes… 2 minutes… 1 minutes…

« Joyeux anniversaire Poly! » Murmura t elle tristement en s'allongeant sur sa paillasse miteuse, tentant de se réchauffer avec ce qui lui servait de couverture.

Elle aimait dormir. Parce que les rêves l'aidaient à s'échapper. Que c'était dans ses rêves qu'elle avait appris que « monstre » n'était pas son nom. Que quelqu'un, quelque part, l'aimait et pensait à elle à défaut de pouvoir la veiller. Qu'une voix, toujours la même, chantonnait de douces berceuses dans une langue étrange qu'elle comprenait instinctivement.

Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un apparut brusquement près d'elle et retint de justesse un cri de terreur. S'était une femme très grande, bien plus qu'elle, très belle aussi même si elle n'était pas vraiment normale. Des cornes rouges, des cheveux blonds, des yeux noirs, une peau dorée… Magnifique et inquiétante songea Poly du haut de ses 6 ans.

« Bonjour petite princesse ! » Sourit tendrement la femme en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Son regard était grave et triste. Il parcourut son corps, s'arrêtant sur les hématomes qui maculaient ses bras jusqu'à sa lèvre coupée ou la marque de main sur sa joue. Ses yeux se durcirent et rougeoyèrent. Poly serra d'avantage sa couverture miteuse contre elle, inquiète.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Murmura t elle un peu rassurée de ne percevoir aucune menace.

« Je m'appelle Sabina. Je suis un démon Charonte aux ordres de votre grand mère. »

« Ma grand mère ? Tante Pétunia a dit qu'elle était morte ! »

« Pas celle là. Elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour votre 6ème anniversaire. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais pas rester avec elle ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un ici ! » Murmura t elle tristement en fixant ses petites mains sales.

« Je l'ignore ma princesse. L'endroit où nous allons n'est peut être pas très sur pour vous. Vous êtes encore trop petite pour comprendre cela mais ne vous doutez jamais de l'affection que votre grand mère a pour vous. Elle vous aime profondément et ne pas pouvoir vous accueillir chez elle à la mort d'Akra Lily fut une véritable déchirure. »

« Quelqu'un… m'aime ? » Souffla Poly en levant ses grands yeux émeraudes sur elle.

Si seulement elle savait songea Sabina attristée. La voir dans cet état lui rappelait ce que Xiamara lui avait raconté de sa première rencontre avec Apostolos. Une enfant malheureuse, maltraitée et seule. Elle sentait se réveiller en elle un instinct qui lui était inconnu. L'instinct maternel. Poly cessa de bouger quand les bras glaciaux de la démone se refermèrent sur elle en une tendre étreinte. Tout le monde évitait de la toucher si ce n'était pour la frapper et même dans ce cas là, Pétunia et Vernon préféraient utiliser ce qu'ils avaient à portée de main. Elle se relaxa rapidement, trouvant que finalement, la température froide de la démone n'était pas si pire que ça.

« Le monde n'est pas prêt pour ceux qui sont différents petite princesse et personne ne te demande de te fondre dans la masse et de renier ce qui tu crois être. Viens avec moi ! » Proposa t elle en lui tendant sa main.

Poly ne réfléchit pas longtemps en l'acceptant. Cette femme, bien qu'étrange, était gentille.

« Ferme les yeux ! » Ordonna doucement Sabina en la prenant dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante.

Poly serra les dents quand les bras de la démone appuyèrent son dos lézardés de coups. Elle ferma les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, les rouvrit dans une pièce totalement différente. Sombre, froide, oppressante et pourtant rassurante quelque part. Une femme blonde était assise sur une méridienne noire et tenait sur ses genoux un gâteau orné de 6 bougies.

« Joyeux anniversaire Poly! » Sourit-elle doucement, les yeux brillants de larmes.

En la voyant vêtue d'une longue robe noire, Poly tira sur son propre Tee-Shirt déchiré et trop grand pour elle, se sentant déplacée dans un endroit aussi magnifique. Puis elle leva timidement la tête. Sa voix. Cette voix douce et mélodieuse à l'accent chantant. C'était sa voix qu'elle entendait dans ses rêves.

« Je m'appelle Appolymi. Je suis ta grand mère mais tu peux m'appeler Metera (n.a : Maman en Atlante… ou en Grec je sais plus). Approche toi un peu que je te regarde. »

Appolymi inspira profondément en la voyant marcher très lentement vers elle. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras. 6 années sans pouvoir toucher sa petite fille, sans pouvoir la protéger contre les monstres qui la gardaient. Elle remarqua vite toutes les traces de coups et serra les dents. Elle ne devait surtout pas l'effrayer.

« Vous êtes vraiment ma grand mère ? » Demanda doucement la fillette en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'observant de ses grands yeux redevenus argentés.

« Eh oui. Je suis la maman de ton papa ! »

« Oh ! Oncle Vernon dit que c'est un alcoolique qui s'est tué en voiture et qu'il était chômeur ! »

Instinctivement, Poly fit un pas en arrière en voyant la déesse se tendre de toute évidence furieuse. Appolymi se força à se calmer en voyant la peur dans les yeux de l'enfant.

« Viens t'asseoir près de moi ma komatia. »

Komatia (n.a : Ma chérie en Atlante). Etrange que ce mot éveille en elle quelque chose. Quelque chose de rassurant, de tendre et d'aimant.

« Le monde n'est pas toujours comme il y paraît. Ta mère était une femme merveilleuse qui a donné sa vie pour te protéger. Quand à ton père… Il ignore ton existence. Détrompe toi, ce n'est pas parce que nous avions honte de toi. Ton père a un travail très important et avec lui, tu serais constamment en danger. Je t'expliquerais tout ca plus en détail et plus tard. Pour le moment, laisse moi juste te regarder. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. »

« Vous voulez bien me parler un peu de lui ? »

« Un autre jour peut être. Sache simplement que ton père est quelqu'un de formidable et qu'il t'aimera plus que sa propre vie. Toute son existence, il n'a souhaité qu'une seule chose, avoir un enfant. Tu es la réponse à ses prières. »

« Je voudrais bien rester ici ! » Soupira tristement la fillette.

« Ce n'est pas l'environnement idéal pour une petite fille mon ange ! » Sourit doucement Appolymi en passant ses doigts dans les boucles blondes emmêlées et sales. « Que dirais tu d'un bon bain ? »

« Tante Pétunia ne me laisse qu'un sceau d'eau froide par semaine. »

« Il y a vraiment des gens qui ne devraient pas avoir d'enfants à garder ! » Soupira la déesse en la soulevant dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain privée tout en marbre noir.

« » « » « »

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi chouchoutée et calme qu'en ce moment songea Poly en fermant les yeux pour profiter de sa grand-mère qui semblait adorer lui dénouer les cheveux. Pétunia prenait un malin plaisir à les couper le plus court possible afin que les quelques voisins qui venaient encore chez eux cessent de s'attendrir devant ses longs anglaises dorées et jours après jours, quand Poly se levait, ses cheveux avaient repris leurs longueurs habituelle. C'est souvent ce qui lui valait une volée de coups. Ses monstruosités comme les appelaient Vernon.

« Metera ? »

« Oui ma komatia ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si jeune alors que tante Pétunia semble si vieille ! »

« Ca, ma chérie, c'est parce que je suis une déesse et que je ne vieillirais jamais. Comme toi ! »

« Je ne vieillirais jamais ? » S'exclama Poly en tournant ses yeux brièvement redevenus argentés vers elle.

« Quand tu atteindras tes 21 ans, tu cesseras de vieillir. » Lui confirma la déesse avec un tendre sourire. « Ne fais pas cette tête. Tout ira bien puisque nous serons éternellement ensemble. Et avec ton père puisqu'à ce moment là, tu seras capable de te protéger seule ! »

« Et en attendant ? » Murmura t elle en passant le bout de son index sur la marque violacée qui couvrait encore sa joue.

« En attendant, tu vas rester ici. Et Sabina, qui est là, s'unira à toi si tu es d'accord. Ça sera ta plus efficace protection le temps que tu découvres et maîtrises tes pouvoirs. Disons que c'est une partie de mon cadeau pour toi. Elle t'enseignera tout ce qu'une jeune déesse doit savoir, elle te protégera ! »

« Mais… Et si un jour je retourne parmi eux ? »

Eux désignant bien sur les mortels en général. Chose qu'Appolymi n'avait pas encore envisagé.

« Ils ne la verront pas chérie. Sabina appartient à une race de démons très spéciaux. On les appelle les Charontes. Ton père aussi en a un. Ce sont exclusivement des démons protecteurs rattachés à notre famille. Pour dire les choses clairement, Sabina va se changer en tout petit dragon et se glisser sous ta peau. Elle ne laissera qu'une espèce de tatouage qui bougera et voyagera au gré de ses envies. C'est indolore ne t'inquiète pas. Sabina te sera entièrement fidèle et dévouée Poly. Tu peux lui faire confiance. »

« Je risque de ne pas être très confortable. » S'excusa t elle piteusement en regardant la démone.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ca jeune déesse. Ca sera suffisant. » Sourit tendrement Sabina en fermant les yeux.

Sous les yeux ébahis de la fillette, elle se changea en un petit dragon de quelques centimètres et se glissa lentement sous sa peau, ne laissant qu'une copie parfaite sur son bras maigre et pâle.

« Elle est froide ! » Sourit la petite fille en regardant son bras émerveillée avant que la démone ne revienne devant elle.

« Sabina te protégera comme j'aurais aimé le faire si j'avais pu partir d'ici. Et pour ton deuxième cadeau, je voulais t'offrir ceci ! » Sourit elle en lui tendant une longue chaîne en or qui se terminait par une petite balle d'une taille honorable qui brillait doucement. « C'est une sfora. C'est très précieux pour nous. Elle te montrera tout ce que tu voudras voir. Passé et présent. Elle pourra parfois te montrer le futur mais garde à l'esprit que le futur n'est jamais figé et qu'il change selon les décisions qu'on fait. Sabina t'aidera à t'en servir. Tu pourras voir qui tu veux. Y compris ton père même si tu n'aimeras peut être pas tout ce que tu verras. »

Poly la fixa sans comprendre. Pourquoi n'aimerait elle pas son père ?

« Et maintenant? » Murmura t elle tristement.

« Maintenant, dors mon ange. Je veille sur toi »

Poly la prit par surprise en lui sautant au cou. Elle avait évité les contacts jusque maintenant. Elle lui rendit son étreinte en souriant et la berça dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit endormie.

« Sabina ? » Appela doucement Appolymi pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant ?

« Oui Akra ? »

« Retourne chez ces mortels… Et massacre les ! »

Le sourire de Sabina valait le sien ce moment. Elle se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation. Elle adorait manger des mortels quand elle en avait l'occasion. Ils étaient tellement croustillants.

A suivre…

* * *

Ca plaît toujours? Vous comprenez encore? Dites moi tout! :) A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

Ce chapitre est un peu différent. La première partie risque d'être assez pénible à lire, la seconde partie se passe à Poudlard donc, ca devrait aller mieux.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Albus Dumbledore avait accouru dès que les sirènes dans son bureau avaient retentis. Il avait placé les alarmes le soir où il avait déposé Poly chez Pétunia comme Lily le lui avait demandé. Il s'était préparé à tout, y compris au pire… Mais pas à ça. S'il y avait un échelon au dessus du pire, il venait de le franchir. Même les mangemorts ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses. Il n'y avait que 3 corps ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. L'odeur de chaire brûlée peinait à disparaître dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il se couvrit le visage et pénétra dans le salon quasiment intact si ce n'étaient les 3 corps carbonisés et à moitié dévorés. Des animaux ? Non ! Quels animaux… Cuisaient leurs repas ? Rien dans le monde de la magie ne faisait ce genre de choses. Mais peut être que dans le monde de Lily… Il y avait des créatures capable de pareilles atrocités. Dans ce cas… Où était Appolymia Potter ?

En sortant de cet enfer, il contacta ce qui restait de l'ordre du phénix et bien sur, Rémus Lupin. Il avait eu raison. Jamais le ministère n'aurait autorisé un loup garou à avoir la garde de la survivante. Depuis, son ancien élève avait disparu. La folie probablement. Sa meute avait été détruite et le loup n'avait sans doute pas supporté ça. Mais il aurait besoin de lui pour retrouver la petite fille. Elle n'avait que 6 ans et ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

« » « » « »

Visionner 11000 ans d'existence ne se faisait pas en quelques minutes. Poly l'avait appris à ses dépends quand elle avait dit à sa grand-mère qu'elle voulait tout savoir. Et quoi de mieux que de suivre la vie de son père ? Il avait traversé les âges, avait vécu les plus grands évènements de l'histoire et rencontré des gens tout bonnement exceptionnels. Et puis il y avait les mauvaises choses. Artémis en tête de liste. Plus elle apprenait à la connaître par le biais de la Sfora et plus elle la haïssait. Ça faisait des millénaires qu'il en bavait à cause d'elle. Bon sang, il était mort à cause et pour elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt quand Apollon avait ouvert son père comme un poulet, le laissant mort, baignant dans son sang sur le marbre blanc du palais de Didymos, auprès du cadavre de sa sœur mortelle Ryssa et de son neveu mort lui aussi. La jeunesse de son père est ce qu'il l'avait plus choquée. Ils avaient eu une enfance très similaire en fait. Acheron avait grandi auprès de son oncle, un monstre violent qui avait abusé de lui, l'avait vendu au plus offrant, l'avait battu, affamé, l'avait traité comme un animal, avait bafoué son humanité. Elle comprenait ça à merveille. Sa grand-mère avait eu beaucoup de mal a refermer le mot « MONSTRE » gravé au couteau sur son dos. Elle se souvenait encore de l'odeur fétide de Vernon quand il la rejoignait dans son placard le soir. Poly secoua la tête pour échapper à ce souvenir. Comment son père avait il fait pour survivre à tout ça ? Pour continuer à avancer et garder foi en l'humanité ? Quand elle l'observait maintenant, elle voyait un homme fort, redoutable, qui avait verrouillé ses souvenirs, qui ne se laissait approcher par personne et qui cachait sa véritable apparence derrière un déguisement qui se voulait rebutant ou terrifiant. Ça aussi elle le comprenait. Devenir le plus fort, le plus puissant afin que plus jamais il ne se retrouve dans cet état de faiblesse qu'il avait connu enfant.

Son attitude semblait même repousser la marque d'Epithimia. Bien sur, les femmes et les hommes à la sexualité ambigue le désiraient encore, mais ils n'auraient jamais osé l'approcher. C'est ce qu'elle devait faire. C'est ce qu'elle devait devenir. La plus forte, la plus puissante. Afin que personne n'ai plus jamais l'occasion de se moquer d'elle.

- Sabina ! Chantonna t elle en sautillant vers sa démone.

La Charonte haussa un sourcil en observant ce petit bout de femme de 9 ans lui faire un sourire radieux. Le genre de sourire qui la faisait fondre. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui demandait avec ce sourire, elle était certaine de lui dire oui.

- Oui Akra ?

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'apprendre à me battre ?

Sabina tiqua et grimaça. Elle aurait aimé que l'enfant se limite à ses pouvoirs mais avec ce que la grande déesse avant vu, c'était sans doute une bonne chose que la petite veuille apprendre à se battre. Et qui de mieux qu'un démon charonte pour lui apprendre ça ? Ils étaient de merveilleux combattant sinon les meilleurs. Mais elle ne serait pas assez. Poly avait besoin du meilleur des meilleurs. Et il n'y en avait qu'un seul… Après Apostolos.

« » « » « »

- As-tu perdu la tête ?

Appolymi leva les yeux au ciel pas du tout affectée par le géant brun en short de plage qui se trouvait devant elle. Savitar. Le seul ami de son fils. Le seul homme en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance pour s'occuper de Poly. Et il était furieux. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle savait, c'est que Savatar adorait les vagues et qu'elle lui en avait probablement fait louper une. Mais c'était pour une bonne raison.

- Tu me dois encore un service ! Annonça t elle tout de go.

Ça ne servait à rien de faire dans la dentelle avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas doués pour les civilités, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Je croyais qu'apprendre l'art du combat à ton fils suffirait…

- Suffirait à quoi Savitar ? A n'avoir pas bougé le petit doigt quand mon défunt mari a ordonné la mort de mon fils ?

- Oublies tu que je n'ai pas regardé de ce côté ci quand tu as décidé de détruire ton panthéon ?

- J'ai besoin que tu entraînes quelqu'un.

Savitar garda le silence. Sa curiosité était piquée. D'autant plus qu'il ne voyait pas qui il devait entraîner. Appolymi fit un signe dans un coin et la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ou 8 ans. Vraiment petite, et à l'air fragile mais son regard était plus vieux. Et argents. Les yeux d'Acheron. Et d'Appolymi. Il savait que la déesse n'aurait eu aucune de mal à concevoir un enfant seule mais tout en lui, lui disait que cette fillette était la fille de son meilleur ami.

- Vous êtes Savitar ! Déclara la fillette d'une voix chantante comme un son de cloche.

Là tout de suite, il comprenait Acheron. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les femmes se jetaient sur lui. Quel genre d'attraction pouvait faire une chose pareille et privée une personne normale de son jugement. Là, il comprenait et était reconnaissant de n'être pas un simple mortel. Mais cette petite fille… Son avenir serait vilain si elle était relâchée dans le monde sans préparation. Il ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Il ne devait rien à Appolymi. Mais il devait beaucoup à Acheron. Et c'était sa fille qu'il avait sous ses yeux.

- C'est d'accord ! Souffla t il. Mais pas ici. Ça sera chez moi… Ou ça sera sans moi.

Il observa fasciné le visage d'Appolymi se tordre de fureur mais elle comprenait et finit par hocher positivement la tête.

- Est-ce que Sabina peut venir avec moi ?

Savitar observa la démone. Elle était extrêmement protectrice envers la fillette. Totalement l'inverse de la relation entre Acheron et Simi, son propre démon. Son ami considérait plutôt la jeune Charonte comme sa propre fille. Dire qu'il en avait une vraie, en chaire et en os et qu'il ignorait tout d'elle. Il allait devenir dingue quand il apprendrait la vérité.

Sabina revint avec un sac probablement rempli de vêtements tandis qu'Appolymi prenait grand soin de nouer la sfora autour du cou de sa petite fille.

- Ecoute bien ce que Savitar te dit d'accord ? Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur mais s'il y a bien un homme que ton père appelle un ami, c'est lui. Il te protégera… Il n'a pas le choix ! Termina sombrement la déesse.

- Je reviendrai vite Metera. Promit Poly en se laissant étreindre et en la lui rendant.

- Je sais.

Elle regarda ensuite partir son unique petite fille avec Savitar. 3 ans. Elle avait pu profiter d'elle durant 3 merveilleuses années. Mais ce n'était pas terminé et elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle deviendrait.

« » « » « »

- Je crois que je me vois bien rester là ! S'exclama Poly en se laissant tomber dans le sable, les bras en croix.

- Elle est aussi pire que ce vieux Ach ! S'exclama Takeshi en riant.

D'après Savitar, c'est lui qui avait littéralement inventé la guerre. Poly ne savait pas ce qu'il était ni d'où il venait. Personne ne le savait à vrai dire. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Il était un maître d'arme absolument parfait. Dur, exigeant… Mais elle en avait besoin. Et elle progressait vite. A chaque fois que Savitar lui faisait remarquer à quel point elle ressemblait à son père, elle s'illuminait. Littéralement. Rester avec deux fortes têtes qui connaissaient son père était parfait. Et en plus de lui apprendre à se battre, Savitar lui apprenait aussi à cultiver l'apparence inquiétante d'Acheron. Ses cheveux, habituellement blond, avaient virés au noir, Sabina, sous sa forme de dragon, prenait de la place sur une bonne partie de son dos. Elle n'était pas très grande alors, ce n'était pas compliqué. A presque 11 ans, elle pouvait difficilement adopter complètement le look gothique mais elle comptait bien le faire plus tard. Pour les mortels, elle passerait de toute manière pour un enfant très précoce et elle ne comptait certainement pas se rendre plus bête pour éviter les soupçons. Elle était qui elle était… Et elle en était fière.

« » « » « »

- C'est… Inhabituel ! Déclara Savitar en regardant un hiboux fièrement perché sur une chaise en bois.

- Il porte une lettre !

- Je vois ça.

- Elle est au nom d'Appolymia Potter. Grommela la fillette.

- J'ai vu.

- Y a un hiboux qui m'a amené une lettre !

Savitar soupira en décrocha la missive de la patte de l'animal. Elle était effectivement au nom d'Appolymia Potter sur Neratiri. Le chtonian serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que des gens connaissent le nom de son île… Ni son existence en fait. Poly la lui prit des mains et la décacheta en vitesse.

- Chère mademoiselle Potter, nous sommes heureux de vous confirmer votre insciption à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard… Lut elle lentement avant de lever les yeux sur Savitar. Sorcellerie ?

- Désolée princesse ! Je connais pas ta mère. Parles en avec ta grand-mère. Peut être qu'elle aura plus de réponses. De toute manière, je ne peux pas t'apprendre plus que tu sais. Entraînes toi. Garde la forme et si tu a besoin de moi… Tu sais comment me joindre.

Elle le prit pas surprise en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Même si ça faisait près de 5 ans que Sabina l'avait sauvé de chez les Dursley, elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à combler 5 années de malnutrition. Elle n'aurait jamais la taille de son père mais elle illustrerait à merveille le dicton : L'habit ne fait pas le moine.

N'importe qui la jugerait hâtivement. Probablement faible, fragile… Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Et d'ici ses 17 ans, quand ses pouvoirs de déesse seraient débloqués, elle serait préparée… Et probablement invulnérable. En attendant, elle avait les pouvoirs de sorcière de sa mère et un peu aussi de son côté apollite. Largement assez pour survivre jusqu'à ses 17 ans.

« » « » « »

- Est-ce que ma mère était une sorcière ? Demanda doucement Poly à sa grand-mère qui lui brossait ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Très franchement ma komatia, je l'ignore. Je n'ai rencontré ta mère qu'une seule fois. Je ne sais pas quelle sorte d'identité elle avait parmi les mortels. Mais je sais qui pourra t'aider. Il y a un homme là bas. Un homme qui, je le crois, pourra répondre à toutes tes questions. Voudrais tu le rencontrer ?

Poly y réfléchit quelques instants. Voulait elle retourner chez les mortels ? Bien sur, elle y était prête mais en avait elle envie ?

- Est-ce que je pourrai revenir ici si ce que je découvre là bas ne me plaît pas ?

- Bien sur. Mais, même si rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de t'avoir auprès de moi pour l'éternité, ça serait bien que tu apprennes à connaître ce monde par toi-même. Je vais envoyer Sabina le prévenir que tu le rejoindras bientôt et qu'il a plus qu'intérêt à t'accueillir comme il se doit. Ça te va ?

- C'est parfait Metera !

- Sabina, Retrouve un homme du nom d'Albus Dumbledore. Explique lui la situation et fais lui bien comprendre que s'il ne prend pas soin d'elle, je ferais de sa vie un véritable enfer !

Sabina hocha la tête avant de disparaître.

- Que dirais tu d'un bon bain mon ange ? Proposa tendrement Appolymi en serrant sa petite fille contre elle.

Poly hocha doucement la tête, reconnaissante. Sa vie n'avait pas toujours été parfaite mais grâce à sa grand-mère, elle le devenait jours après jours.

« » « » « »

A Poudlard, s'était un samedi de vacances comme les autres. C'était le petit déjeuner, les élèves étaient en vacance et seuls les professeurs étaient présents pour préparer la rentrée comme ils le devaient. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent d'un coup sur une pulpeuse blonde au regard furieux. Vêtue d'une robe qui ressemblait vaguement à un péplum grec, elle s'avança rapidement, promenant son regard miel sur l'assemblée.

- Albus Dumbledore ! Réclama t elle d'une voix claire, teintée d'un fort accent que le directeur ne reconnut pas.

- Que puis je faire pour vous ? S'enquit il plaisemment.

- J'ai besoin de vous parler seule à seul !

- A quel sujet ?

- Appolymia !

Le vieil homme se leva, immédiatement inquiet et alerte. Ça faisait 5 ans que la petite avait disparu. Il l'avait même crue morte jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les lettres pour les nouveaux élèves. Poly était bien dans la liste mais dans un endroit qu'il avait été incapable de trouver. Il invita la femme inconnue à s'asseoir et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

- Je me nomme Sabina. Je suis le démon Charonte de Poly. Sa grand-mère, la déesse Appolumi, m'a offerte à elle pour son anniversaire afin que je la protège et que je lui apprenne l'histoire de ses origines quand elle serait prête. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger avant ça. Surtout pas chez les gens auxquels vous l'aviez laissée. Un mortel obèse et cruel qui a pris beaucoup de plaisir à la battre, la torturer et probablement pire mais elle ne veut pas en parler. J'ai pris la décision de l'emmener là où elle serait en sécurité à Kalosis qui est l'enfer Atlante. Elle a appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son père et elle a même été entraînée au combat. Mais elle veut en apprendre d'avantage sur sa mère et notre grande Déesse Appolymi semble penser que vous êtes la personne la plus indiquée pour répondre à ces questions.

- Merlin ! Souffla Albus, tentant de digérer tout ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Lily pensait qu'elle serait en sécurité chez eux. Jamais nous n'aurions pensés qu'ils pourraient la blesser ou pire ! Elle peut venir vivre ici. Je serais plus que ravi de l'accueillir à Poudlard !

- Dites moi, est-ce qu'une protection a été posée sur Poly?

- Oui. C'est moi qui l'ait posée quand elle était petite !

- Alors, je vais vous demander d'enlever cette protection. Elle est inutile et avec elle, je ne peux pas la protéger convenablement.

- Vous resterez toujours avec elle ?

- Toujours. Poly a besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprend et qui pourra l'aider. Vous ne me verrez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Mais même adulte, je continuerais à veiller sur elle. C'est le travail et le privilège des Charontes de veiller sur la lignée royale des dieux Atlantes. Poly est ma princesse et je ferais tout pour la protéger. Vous tuer si j'estime que c'est nécessaire.

Albus aurait du avoir peur, il n'était que rassuré. Au moins, la petite serait entre de bonnes mains juste au cas où !

- Quand allez vous l'amener ?

- Dès qu'elle sera prête à faire face à des mortels qui ne voudront pas la blesser. Je ne suis pas certaine que notre grande déesse soit prête à abandonner sa petite fille sans rien dire. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas le portrait craché des membres féminines de sa famille ! Pouffa t elle délicatement.

- Et à quoi elles ressemblent ?

- A des Atlantes ! Dangereuses, uniques, puissantes et diaboliquement mortelles ! Sa grand-mère a été surnommée la destructrice et elle a fait disparaître toute sa famille pour venger son fils.

- Vous voulez bien me parler un peu des dieux Atlantes ? Demanda Albus réellement intéressé.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire dans la mesure où ils ont presque tous disparus. Ils ne sont dorénavant plus que 3 ! Notre grande déesse, son fils Apostolos qui est le messager de la destruction et Akra Poly qui sera dans un futur plus ou moins lointain la gardienne de nos dieux bien qu'elle l'ignore encore. Je dois retourner auprès d'elle à présent mais nous nous reverrons rapidement Albus Dumbledore ! Assura la démone avant de disparaître.

- Ca promet ! Soupira Albus avec une triste mine.

« » « » « »

« Tu peux venir Poly! » Sourit Appolymi en voyant une mèche blonde traîner derrière la porte de son salon.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une intense tristesse à l'idée qu'après 5 merveilleuses années, Poly allait devoir retourner parmi les mortels. Les démons commençaient à se poser des questions sur les rires qui parcouraient souvent Kalosis et elle ne pouvait permettre que Stryker ou l'un de ses hommes découvre la vérité sur son fils ou sur sa petite fille. Déjà que cacher la vérité à Apostolos n'avait pas été une chose très simple… Il avait la désagréable habitude de lui rendre virtuellement visite quand elle s'y attendait le moins.

Du haut de ses presque 11 ans, Poly illuminait déjà les pièces quand elle entrait quelque part et elle espérait sincèrement que les mortels ne terniraient pas cette lumière. Finalement, elle devait tenir plus de son père que d'elle-même songea t elle amusée et attendrie tandis que Poly s'installait à ses pieds, lui tendant une brosse en argent qu'elle prit en souriant, ravie, avant de commencer à lui démêler ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Comment te sens tu ma Komatia ? Demanda t elle doucement.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici. Mais je sais que ma présence devient suspecte. Tu crois que les mortels m'aimeront ?

- Ils te jugeront probablement différemment. Tu ne vois pas leur monde à leur manière chérie. Mais n'oublie jamais qu'ici, tu trouveras toujours un havre de paix et que Sabina ne te quittera jamais. Je suis fière de toi ma komatia et de celle que tu deviens. Ton père aussi serait fier de toi. Tout ira bien ! » Sourit Appolymi en tentant de la rassurer. « De toute manière, même si ca ne se passe pas bien, ca ne sera que provisoire. Une fois que tu auras 17 ans, tu pourras laisser derrière toi le monde des mortels et venir vivre ici avec moi. Ou même habiter Katoteros. De toute manière, tu feras ce que tu veux. Ne laisse jamais qui que ce soit dicter ce que tu dois faire. N'écoute que ton instinct.

- J'essaierais. Mais je ne compte plus accorder ma confiance à un mortel. Ils m'ont trahis par le passé et je n'accepterais pas d'être de nouveau trahie.

- Bonne philosophie. Leur vie est trop courte pour qu'ils la gaspillent en honnêteté. Je t'ai montré toute l'histoire de leur civilisation. Ils n'ont été capables que de se détruire et se trahir pour des raisons beaucoup plus triviales qu'il n'y paraît. Ton père semble penser qu'une poignée d'entre eux méritent notre confiance ou notre reconnaissance. Il est de bon jugement, ayant souvent subi le même traitement que toi, comme tu as pu le voir. Je suppose que tu apprendras ca avec le temps. »

- On verra. Est-ce que mes affaires sont prêtes ?

- Oui. Sabina est allée faire les magasins pour toi.

- Je suppose que débarquer en Foremasta n'est pas des plus subtils ! Pouffa t elle amusé, faisant briller ses yeux mercure semblable à ceux de son fils et aux siens.

- C'est sur qu'ils ne doivent pas y être habitués. Bon, prête à retourner de là où tu viens ?

- Puisqu'il le faut ! Soupira Poly tragique. Je prends une lamina ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sur. Tu vas arriver dans une école magique où ta mère a fait ses études. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, est au courant de ta nature, de ton passé et de ton arrivée normalement. Là bas, tout le monde te prend pour la fille de James Potter et ils doivent continuer à le croire. Courage ma chérie. J'ai comme l'impression que ta vie ne sera pas de tout repos là en dessous. Méfie-toi surtout des chasseurs de la nuit. Ils te prendront pour une apollite.

- Ma mère en était une ! On peut pas leur en vouloir ! Sourit elle tendrement en évoquant sa défunte mère.

- Allez, il est temps ! Sabina ?

- Nous y allons ! Sourit la démone en prenant les valises de la fillette.

- Protège là Sabina ! Lui rappela Appolymi avec une once de menace dans la voix.

La démone hocha la tête et emmena la fillette dans une des laminas après qu'elle eut fait un dernier câlin à sa grand-mère.

« » « » « »

Poly prit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Kalosis était l'enfer Atlante et le seul endroit où le soleil n'apparaissait jamais. Après tout, Appolymi était en guerre avec Appolon depuis près de 12000 ans. Un ciel bleu, quelques nuages cotonneux et blancs, une nature verdoyante, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Elle pouvait sentir les animaux qui s'ébattaient dans la forêt près du château qui surplombait la colline. S'était calme, reposant, puissant. Magnifique aussi même si jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué à haute voix. Et bien loin de Neratiri. L'île de savitar était chouette mais à part du sable, des plages et une cabane… Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

- Venez Akra ! Sourit Sabina en posant sa main dans son dos.

Il y avait peu de monde dans le château. Mais leurs pensées bourdonnaient dans son esprit. Sabina l'entraîna dans le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à une double porte en bois qui était fermée.

- Comment vous sentez vous Akra ?

- Un peu nerveuse je crois ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvée avec des mortels !

- Tout ira bien ! Je ne vous quitterais pas un seul instant.

Poly inspira profondément et suivit sa démone quand elle ouvrit les doubles portes. Le directeur se leva immédiatement, reconnaissant la démone qui était venu le voir quelques jours auparavant. Il avait encore du mal à croire que la gamine elle était là, devant lui. Mal à l'aise dans cet univers tellement vivant. Ses grands yeux verts scrutaient les têtes inconnues qui la fixaient ahuris. Habillée étrangement d'une robe en velours noir, de hautes chaussettes noires et de bottes sortant probablement d'un surplus de l'armée, elle offrait un contraste assez saisissant entre ses sombres atours et son apparence lumineuse. Ses longs cheveux écarlates semblaient capter les rayons du soleil et lui conféraient comme une auréole. Elle ressemblait de manière troublante à Lily au même âge.

- Poly! Sourit il ravi de la revoir saine et sauve.

- Pouvons nous aller dans un endroit plus… Calme ? Proposa Sabina sur la défensive.

- Bien sur. Suivez moi toutes les deux.

Poly suivit le mouvement jusque dans le bureau du directeur où se trouvait un magnifique oiseau rouge et or qui poussa des trilles joyeuse en la voyant entrer.

- C'est un… Commença Albus avant que la fillette ne le coupe doucement.

- Un phénix. Je sais. C'est l'un de mes cousins qui les a créés. Ils servaient de messagers entre les dieux Atlantes. Mon grand père les a presque tous détruits pour ne pas que grand-mère puisse contacter les Sumériens ou les Chtonians pour réclamer de l'aide. Ce sont des animaux fidèles et rapides. J'en ai un aussi. Ce sont les seuls à pouvoir traverser les dimensions qui nous séparent de celle des dieux. Expliqua t elle en caressant la tête de l'animal.

- Tu en sais plus que moi sur eux ! Sourit Albus étonné du calme et du sérieux de la fillette.

- Akra Poly en sait probablement plus que vous sur beaucoup de sujet. Notre grande déesse a pris un grand soin à lui raconter l'histoire de votre monde. Est-ce que sa chambre est prête ?

- Depuis que vous êtes venue la dernière fois oui. Je l'ai installée dans mes propres quartiers. Venez, je vais vous la montrer. Je suis un peu resté sur l'idée d'une petite fille donc, il est probable que tu doives refaire la décoration Poly ! Pouffa t il amusé en ouvrant une porte donnant sur une grande chambre complètement rose pastel.

Pour elle qui était habituée au noir, ca lui faisait un sacré changement. Un grand lit rempli de peluches, une maison de poupée dans un coin, une grande bibliothèque qui couvrait tout le mur du fond, un bureau face à la fenêtre du balcon et deux portes donnant sur la salle de bain et la penderie. Finalement, ca ressemblait beaucoup à Kalosis… en plus joyeux.

- Elle ne vous en voudra pas si vous aimez cet endroit ! Sourit Sabina compréhensive, en atlante.

- C'est tellement lumineux !

- Vous devriez aller manger pendant que je range vos affaires. Je reprendrais ma place en vous une fois que tout sera en ordre ! Professeur Dumbledore, pouvez vous l'emmener manger ?

- Bien sur. J'imagine que tu dois être morte de faim. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui attendaient ton retour !

- Mais qui ne se sont pas bougés pour s'assurer que j'allais bien ! Remarqua t elle froidement.

Sabina la réconforta d'un rapide câlin tout en fusillant le directeur du regard qui eut le bon ton de se sentir honteux. Il l'emmena ensuite dans la grande salle qui ne s'était toujours pas vidée de ses professeurs.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, nous accueillons une nouvelle pensionnaire à Poudlard. Poly entrera en première année dans quelques semaines.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise libre près d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard charbon. Etrangement, il avait déjà l'air de la détester. Sa grand-mère lui manquait tout comme la présence de Sabina. Elle ne mangea pas grand-chose, picorant à contre cœur. Elle n'aimait pas ce monde. Elle avait l'impression d'y être pleinement connectée et tout ce qu'elle ressentait était si paradoxale qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se faire une réelle opinion. La guerre, la famine, la pauvreté concurrençait l'amour, l'excès, la richesse. Il avait tant de souffrance qu'elle en avait presque la nausée. Comme sa grand-mère l'avait dit, les mortels avaient une vie tellement courte qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la gâcher. Et l'homme près d'elle la laissant songeuse. Il était plein de haine, de rancœur, de solitude. Comme s'il avait abandonné tout espoir pour un avenir meilleur. Ses interrogations intérieures lui filaient mal au crâne. La vieil homme était le plus étrange. Confiant, rassurant, enfantin et pourtant grave. Elle ne parvenait pas à discerner ses intentions envers elle. Etait il un ennemi ou un ami ? Voulait il se servir d'elle ? Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle se sente chez elle dans ce monde ou dans ce château. Mais jamais elle ne s'y sentirait aussi bien qu'à Kalosis.

Elle repoussa son assiette avec une petite moue, sauta en bas de sa chaise et courut à toute vitesse jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre où Sabina la reçut les bras grands ouverts.

- Je veux pas rester ici ! Je veux retourner près de grand-mère ! Murmura t elle.

- Je sais princesse mais pour le moment, les spathis sont encore trop soupçonneux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous habituerez un peu à la vie ici. Rien ne vous force à côtoyer les mortels. J'ai vu qu'il y a une grande forêt et un lac juste à côté. J'ai pu également ressentir pas mal d'animaux différents. Eux seront plus accueillants et auront moins de propension à trahir les leurs ! Vous devriez vous reposer un peu. Tout est rangé.

Sabina l'attira avec elle sur le lit et caressa machinalement les cheveux de la petite fille qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux glacés. Albus passa la voir un peu plus tard pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et il les retrouva dans cette position.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda t il inquiet.

- Pas très bien. Elle ne veut pas rester ici. Elle veut retourner auprès de sa grand-mère mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas sur pour elle. Les Spathis devenait soupçonneux !

- Les quoi ?

- Les Spathis. C'est la garde personnelle de notre déesse. Des démons très entraînés, vieux et organisés. Leur chef est le fils adoptif d'Appolymi. Il s'appelle Stryker. L'ennemi juré du père de Poly. Seuls les dieux peuvent savoir ce qu'il ferait s'il venait à découvrir l'existence de Poly. »

- Je suppose qu'être restée seule pendant 5 ans a du la rendre un peu sauvage !

Mauvaise remarque songea t il tout de suite en voyant le regard de la démone briller d'une lueur meurtrière.

- Vous parlez d'une petite fille qui a été trahie, affamée, battue et violée par sa propre famille sans qu'aucun autre mortel ni le soit disant ami de sa mère n'y prête attention. Comment voulez vous qu'elle agisse ? Elle ne vous fait pas confiance. Elle ne fait confiance à personne en fait et sincèrement, ce n'est pas moi qui irait la blâmer. Je ferais tout pour la protéger et l'aimer mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour la sociabiliser parce que même à 11 ans, elle en connait plus sur la nature humaine que vous !

- Et pourtant, elle ne pourra pas passer sa scolarité ici sans se mêler un minimum au reste des élèves !

- Pourquoi pas ? Comprenez que Poly n'est pas comme les autres ou comme vous. C'est une puissante déesse en devenir. Elle ne perçoit pas le monde comme vous. Si elle tient de son père, elle reçoit les moindres émotions qui se faufilent dans l'air. Et ressentir l'émotion de la terre est très loin d'être reposant. Vous ne pourrez jamais voir le monde comme elle le voit mais vous pouvez peut être essayé de le lui faire expliquer. Elle a été rejetée par les mortels et c'est ce qui lui fait peur. Elle aimerait être totalement acceptée mais elle ne le sera jamais. Pas quand on ignore jusqu'à sa signification. Son père est le destructeur. Les Parques ont fait de lui le messager de l'apocalypse. Quoiqu'on fasse, Poly reste sa fille. Les Parques ont prédit pour elle qu'elle causerait leur mort à tous et que contrairement à son père, elle n'aurait besoin de personne pour semer la destruction. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que ca signifie.

- Est-ce qu'elle représente réellement cette menace ?

- Elle représente une menace comme toutes les déesses ou les dieux quand ils sont énervés. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Poly ne fera rien si elle ne se sent pas menacée et même dans ce cas là, je serais là pour la calmer ou l'emmener ailleurs. Ne la jugez pas hâtivement et ne lui donnez pas de raison de vous en vouloir. Trahissez là, mentez lui, utilisez là et elle sera votre dernier soucis. Autant vous le dire, nous autre Charontes sommes connus pour notre appétit sans fin ! Nous adorons manger tout ce qui nous ennuie et il y a longtemps, nous avions même le droit de manger des dieux ! Votre misérable carcasse ne tiendra pas plus de deux secondes face à mes flammes !

- C'est vous qui avez mangé sa famille ! Réalisa alors Albus pas du tout rassuré.

- Ils l'avaient mérité ! Rugit Sabina. Il auraient du souffrir bien plus que ça !

Albus ne sut que dire. Elle n'avait pas tort même si elle trouvait sa méthode un peu expéditive. Mai qui était il pour juger de la manière dont on venge un dieu bafoué.

- Je me fais vieux ! Soupira t il en sortant.

Il avait encore une rentrée à préparer !

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Tout le monde suit encore? Pas trop perdus?

Oubliez pas la review! :)


End file.
